


because i like you

by renheis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is crack lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renheis/pseuds/renheis
Summary: jeno asks a question.jaemin is suspicious.





	because i like you

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to write anymore so i apologize for this /deep sigh/

“so, do you wanna be my boyfriend?”

jaemin looks up from scrolling through his phone as jeno plops down next to him on the sofa. the sofa’s pretty big for a backstage concert hall and there’s a hell of a lot of room left but jeno’s somehow made a home for himself right next to jaemin’s corner. jaemin squints his eyes at him. “what are you up to, lee jeno?”

jeno just smiles beautifully. one of those really pretty, his-eyes-disappear-into-crescents types of smile that their fans gush about. jaemin’s not convinced. jeno’s not as innocent as they think he is. he is sneaky, jaemin knows this best. he grabs onto jaemin’s arm and starts to rock him back and forth. jaemin braces himself, knowing what comes next. “jaemin-ah ~ just answer my question ~”

_you see?_  jaemin wants to yell. he wants to record this and then show it to their fans. _sneaky!_  jaemin looks beyond jeno to see if anyone else is witnessing this behavior so they can record it but nope. everyone is minding their own business. he thinks he can see jisung and chenle doing something suspicious. someone should probably get to those two before anything happens. where is mark-hyung when you need him?

jaemin is shaken out of his thoughts and he turns to the culprit, finding jeno pouting as if his life depended on it. “are you not going to answer?”

“why are you asking in the first place?” jaemin tries to pry off jeno’s arms as he says this. _why does he have such a death grip, holy hell._

“because i like you.”

jaemin stops what he’s doing to look jeno in the eye. “jeno.”

“hmm?”

“we’ve been dating for a year.”

“i know.”

jaemin squints at him again.

“i just like asking you again.”

jaemin squints some more and then moves in, snaking his arms around jeno’s waist and proceeding to squeeze the life out of him. “i like you too, you dumbbutt. so much.” he mumbles into jeno’s nape.

jaemin can feel the smile blossoming on jeno’s face as he hugs jaemin back tighter. “i know.”

 

 

_(“hey you two! knock it off, you’re scaring the kids!” donghyuck calls out, grabbing a stray pillow and aiming it at the duo now cuddling on the couch._

_it hits jaemin right on the nose and he gets up to fight but jeno quickly grabs hold of him and brings him back to his embrace for more cuddles. “if i wasn’t preoccupied right now, donghyuck, i swear.”_

_renjun just cackles in the background.)_

 

 

_(jisung and chenle get found by mark trying to bamboozle cookies from the staff._

_mark just turns back around and lets them.)_


End file.
